Discovering Snow
by soji
Summary: XMAS: Aya discovers snow by figuring out that not just a katana can be used as a weapon. As the members of Weiß are in a snowballwar, they must rush about and buy presents for each other. Last present Aya had to buy were earrings for Ayachan REVIEW!
1. Chapter: The Pizza

**Discovering Snow**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Pizza**

The wind itself seemed to be dark and heavy; carrying on it the frigid air. Translucent snow drifted from the sky and came to rest on everything. Aya became a part of it, his footprints following behind him in blankets of snow. I thought how similar a snowflake was to a grain of sand, how the waves washed the footprints away, how the snow filled them back up again. Now instead of hearing the sea, there was such silence; all Aya could hear was the snow lightly falling against the endless expanse of white, blending with the sky and yet standing out like a silhouette against a world that seemed to be passing him by. Frozen he seemed, watching everything slowly as the snow.

Eventually Aya reached his destination; the Koneko no Sume Ie. He managed to slip inside without ringing the bell that hung from the top of the door until… He tripped, almost dropping the large pizza box that crowded his vision and slamming against the glass door, ringing the bell even louder than he would have if he had casually walked through it. He was surprised the glass didn't shatter too from how much bad luck he was having recently.

His eyes traveled down to the ground, shifting the pizza box so he could see the long green hose obscuring his path; the cause of the tripping. Then his eyes moved up to the large brass bells that seemed to smirk evilly down at him. How much Aya wanted to tear them down and destroy them in any-which matter, but there was no time before the other noticed his presence. So he did not. Instead, those he had tried to escape, by not making a sound, attacked him.

"What the hell took you so long! This is the last time we send you for lunch! We were waiting for—" It was Ken's annoyed voice that reached Aya's ears first followed by:

"Aya-kun you didn't wear a coat! what were you thinking? It's freezing out!" Omi had emerged and now stood over him even though he was shorter. "You're going to catch a cold if you don't—"

"I'll take that." Yohji said nothing more as his long arm snaked out through the circle of annoyance surrounding Aya, and snatched the pizza box. But Aya wasn't going to fall for the same trick that left him without a lunch before. Aya shot Yohji a warning glare; that of a rattle on a rattle snake before it strikes. Aya grabbed at the pizza box and held it in a firm grip before prying it from Yohji's grasp. He then told for less than a second announcing his victory before he bolted up the stairs and straight into the kitchen. He took a few slices and tossed them onto a plate before disappearing into the corner.

Many times before Aya had lost his lunch to Yohji who hogged the whole pizza. Omi and Ken had grabbed at pieces and this all happened before Aya even realized that Yohji returned from the local Pizza place. Aya hated pizza anyway, but he was always left starving with no time to sneak out and retrieve a separate lunch. Then he devised a plan to get around Yohji's annoying pizza hogging and concluded that he would get the pizza next time himself. So far it had succeeded.

Violet eyes shifted over to the entrance of the kitchen. Yohji had finally caught up. Aya shoved the other half of his pizza into his mouth and looked over at the blazing emerald eyes of enemy, innocently.

"Damn you." Yohji grinned, his eyes actually not on fire. He seemed amused instead. "So that was why you wanted to freeze your ass off and get us all lunch. And I thought you were being nice for once," Yohji mocked. Aya said nothing; he just nodded slightly and relaxed his guard a bit. Mission complete.

Soon after Ken and Omi barged up the steps, catching up to Aya and Yohji. They each grabbed their share before Yohji grabbed the whole pizza and attempted to fit it on his plate.

"Well at least we get to eat now; we were starving thanks to someone," Ken muttered. Aya sneezed, causing mostly everyone to jump, had they ever heard Aya sneeze before?

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

I plan to finish this by Christmas hopefully! I assure you, this is going toturn outfunnier just look at the title! REVIEW pllleaasssee!


	2. Chapter: The beginning of a War

**Discovering Snow**

'Aya discovers snow for the first time; he figures out that not just a katana can be used as a weapon. As the members of Weiß are in a snowball war, they have to rush around and find presents for each other for Christmas. The last present Aya bought was the earrings for Aya-chan how was he going to find ones for Weiß? What do assassins like?'

* * *

Credit to: Mayoki, for her message board idea**

* * *

Chapter 2: The beginning of a War  
**  
It was the same as any day at the Koneko no Sume Ie. The sun was shining brightly above the impending white clouds of doom that seemed to always cover a winter sky, and most of the flowers were in enough bloom to sell. It was yet another slow day and it just so happened that it was the first day of Omi's Christmas break. Bright cerulean eyes shifted over to the sky he saw through the large window in the flower shop. It almost looked as if the sky was just a part of the ground, the only thing separating it were the tall buildings and the trees separating sky from earth. It had snowed the day before and the whole city seemed asleep in its silence. No one dared to go out on the streets in this weather and especially since the streets were still packed with three feet of snow. Ken eyes left Omi and shifted over to the cash register to fall on the tall blonde who looked as if he were the most bored cashier on the planet, but as a playboy, he seemed to be having a great time since he was flirting more than he was working; nothing stopped the hoard of girls from entering the flower shop, not even a blizzard. 

Ken pushed back a laugh, and his eyes fell onto the silent redhead… He was cleaning the front window brutally and reorganizing the plants sadistically all at the same time. Ken turned towards the brown-haired soccer player and immediately noticed the hose he had been holding in his hands was beginning to drown Omi. The exact hose he was supposedly watering the plants with.

"Ken!" Omi whined, trying to get out of the way, "why aren't you watching where you are pointing that?"

"You can't expect him to be as perfect as Aya over there, Omi." Yohji grinned behind the register, getting a nasty violet glare from over by the already clean window.

"I don't, and I don't expect you to be flirting with underage girls instead of focusing more on your job, Yohji" Omi glared in the slackers direction.

"At least I didn't get you with the hose," Yohji shot back without thinking.

"Hey!" Ken glared at the flirter.

"Get him, Ken," Omi ordered. Ken smirked evilly, his eyes seeming to glow in fire. Omi then gave a vicious smirk, matching Ken's, while Ken began moving the hose closer to Yohji. Yohji backed up a step, a joking smile now playing on his lips.

"Oh come on guys; I was just kidding. I didn't mean—" Yohji fell over backwards as a wave of water splashed into his face. Then it was all over for the older man while the two youngest members pinned him to the wet floor while the girls watched in horror as their idol fell pray to the annoyed assassins hiding behind flowers.

Now instead of four florists, there became two. The silence was deadlier than when Aya actually had a sword drawn. While Yohji and Omi dried off upstairs, Ken was forced to dry the floor as well as clean it. He was caught in an icy glare that seemed to freeze him in their grasp. He could not escape, and thus he washed the floor and dried it. Right when he was going to announce he was finished and resume watering the plants he noticed no one was there, not even the schoolgirls. His eyes found themselves on the door and there was a sign mocking him with the word OPEN staring back at him. That meant flipped around to any passerby, if they existed, would read the word that defined what the flower shop now was: CLOSED.

Now instead of the four florists there became one very pissed off hothead. Ken exhaled in anger and stomped up the steps. He passed a medium sized chalkboard that they had bought cheap and hung up for the specific purpose of writing up the days schedule. That was Omi's idea, but of course not everyone followed by the standards.

The board was used also for any occurring dire messages instead of writing notes and leaving them in a place where the one writing it would think someone would find it, but really they would never find it. Speaking of how to tell who wrote what, Omi had bought a pack of chalk, but judging from his colorful personality; he had gotten a four pack with different colors. Omi had white, which happened to be the least of all the colorful; that was confusing. Yohji had adopted the color orange gladly since it matched him so well. Then Ken had chosen the sky blue color instead of the queer yellow. That, he left to Aya.

Ken froze when his eyes took in the vital information displayed under the various and old scribblings in orange inquiring about dates; Yohji took pride in proclaiming his success all over the board. Then Ken saw it written in white chalk.

_Ken wastes water_

Ken grimaced and reached for the blue chalk color. It was one of the only times he was actually using it. He erased Yohji's claims of dates and then drew a large _X_ over Omi's note. Omi created the schedule board and now he was the one disobeying it. Ken wrote below it…

_It was Yohji's fault_

_To be continued..._

* * *

Man this is a fun story to write. I got all involved in the pizza incident and now this one and the snowfight didn't even happen yet or the frantic search for christmas presents. Thanks for reading! Review pleasee!


	3. Chapter: Blackboard

**Discovering Snow**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Blackboard **

Later on in the day, when Yohji headed to the chalkboard, to announce his next date, he froze at the words written there. He also saw the crossed out note of Omi's and imitated Ken by crossing out the soccer fanatic's statement. His eyebrow rose involuntarily, and soon a deep smirk rose onto his features as he reached up his orange piece of chalk manically that was already almost totally obliterated from over use. He brushed against the blackboard in messy and sloppy handwriting, but he managed to make it legible.

_It was the redhead's fault over cleaning window_

Through out the whole course of the rest of the night a battle was waged upon the black board and it lasted until at least one in the morning when Aya passed the board, wielding the eraser.

White: _Ken is a water-waster!_

Blue: _Omi is a girl_

Orange: _Ken and Omi are children_

White: _Soccer is for losers! Yohji is a slut. _

Blue: _Computers are a waste of time Yohji lost his date_

Orange:_ Omi writes like a girl Ken takes up all the space_

White: _Yohji's sunglasses make him blind; can't see my handwritingisn't agirls._

That was when Aya stepped in and erased everything. …He turned around and continued back to the confines of his room. In the meantime, passing Yohji asleep on the couch, Omi with his head resting against his arms by the computer, and a room with soccer game audio blaring out of a slightly ajar door. He rolled his eyes and entered into the silent darkness.

* * *

So short... I couldn't really add anything else to this chapter.. sorry guys! And I didn't finish it for Christmas! I'll finish it by the end of December -determined.- 


	4. Chapter: Winter War

**Discovering Snow**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Winter War**

It was hard to believe what Yohji saw; emerald eyes stared blankly at the words written there in pink. There was still remnence of their writing, but it was reduced to mere smudges obscuring the redhead's order. The playboy sighed, running a hand through his hair in boredom. Aya always seemed to end up ruining something fun.

Sunlight poured into a dark room, rousing the exhausted soccer player from a deep sleep. Blue-green eyes opened to focus on an ocean of cerulean blue. He jumped awake suddenly to realize in a sleep-clouded mind that Omi was the one who woke him up from his 3-hour sleep. He exhaled in extreme anger and flipped the covers back.

"What is it, what do you want?"

"We're opening the shop," Omi muttered, seeming extremely disappointed.

"What? No way; it's still snowing dammit. No one is going to come by and buy flowers."

"But Christmas is tomorrow, Ken-kun, you never know."

"I don't want to know; I want to sleep."

"There's only four feet of snow." Omi let out a soft sigh and went to slip out the door before Ken actually released his anger on Omi instead of Aya.

"Only! That's almost taller than you! There's no way, there's just no way!" Ken called out after the retreating Omi.

On his dreary way to the flower shop, Ken glanced at the board and his anger was instantly reawakened, but with it was a laugh. What demanding and serious orders written in pink; the color designated for girls. Who was the girl now? It wasn't Omi, but now the human ice cube. He was surprised to actually see that it didn't mention the opening of the flower shop, but it was just what Omi assumed. What was Aya going to make them do this time, clean the outside windows until the sparkled more than diamonds? The perfectly neat writing stated:

_Meet outside flower shop 12:00. _

It was actually a fairly reasonable time considering they had been up until one o'clock fooling around on the blackboard and doing their own things. Ken knew perfectly well that Omi had to have been up later than one in the morning and Yohji had fallen asleep at one, which practically killed their little game since Ken saw no point in writing anything to Omi's comment to Yohji, and since the chibi didn't write anything else mean about him and he actually did take up all the space. He still couldn't help constantly wondering what Aya wanted with them.

Twelve o'clock came and all three florists walked slowing down the steps as if walking to their death. Omi was bundled up in a coat, Ken just had a windbreaker on, and Yohji hadn't even bothered. They caught a glimpse of a shadow outside the glass door that stared back at them with the word OPEN. Ken glared angrily at the sign that betrayed him once again. Yohji just looked half asleep as he opened the door and stepped out into the freezing weather. He instantly regretted not bringing a coat… Yohji could almost see the told-you-so look in Omi's eyes.

Aya had a cold look on his face, which Yohji swore matched the snow falling around him… and yet the pale white skin lined with the melting snowflakes, his red hair tainting the colorless picture, and violet eyes that seemed to reflect ice caught his heart for moments, incasing it with melting snow. He smiled despite the anger he had for their leader for waking him up so early. It vanished. But Ken's didn't.

"Aya-kun why did you make us come out here?" Omi asked softly, his eyes downcast.

"Why are you making us work on a weekend?" Ken raged, glancing over to Yohji who appeared to be ignoring them. Ken glared at Yohji, hoping it would break his trance. Instead nothing happened and Ken shot his gaze back over to Aya who stared at Ken innocently. Like hell he was innocent.

"I never said we were opening the shop," Aya said quietly, his voice floating to Ken's ears like the falling snow around them.

It was then right when Ken was about to strike that a huge snowball exploded in the soccer fanatic's face. Ken shivered, waiting until the freezing shock passed through him before he shook his head and clawed at the snow all over him. He hadn't seen it coming; he was off guard, about to engage in a different sort of battle. He didn't know who it was; he first glanced to Yohji who instantly began laughing. Then to Omi who looked so puzzled and astonished that the kid almost lost his balance. Ken was horrified almost as much as Omi when he saw Aya with a smug look on his face. Ken was going to kill him… What did he do, bring them out here to throw snowballs at him?

Ken bent to the ground and retrieved a handful of snow, shaping it professionally. When he was a kid he used to go sledding and snowboarding like it would never snow again, but it always did, and he always had a huge snowball fight with his friends, but this wasn't a fight; this was a war.

* * *

Hahahah I would be like Yohji; just laughing the whole time until... 


	5. Chapter: Professionals and Amateurs

**Discovering Snow**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Professionals and Amateurs**

He had to stop it, end it; he wanted it to go away and never come back. He raised his hand into the air a vicious grin on his face as he stared down the redhead. Aya looked suddenly surprised, he actually hadn't expected that Ken would attack back? Ken smirked in pleasure at his accomplishment.

Aya backed up a step, he knew how to throw snowballs, but he never defended against them. A few times Aya-chan and him had a few snowball fights, but he never really tried to get away from the flying white ball of hell that would soon hit him somewhere and send shivers throughout his whole body. But he wasn't Weiß then, and now… well now he was. His look suddenly became serious and he braced himself to dodge it, but hopefully, with the feet of snow beneath him, he wouldn't slip; because then getting hit with a snowball would cause less damage.

Ken seemed focused on Aya, but really all he could think about was Yohji's laughter. This all happened within seconds, Ken thoughts taking off and Aya's strategy plan to avoid getting hit with Ken's snowball, but really all he had to do was stand there. The snowball launched from Ken's fingertips and ended square in Yohji's face. This was what separated professionals from amateurs. You had to always be on your guard, since anyone could hit you with a snowball at any time in any moment. Ken knew that since he was looking at Aya, everyone expected him to hit the redhead, but really he hadn't planned to.

"Heh Amateur," Ken murmured, his eyes shifting over to see Aya's reaction. It was a small hidden smile and downcast eyes. He already knew Omi's; he was laughing, laughing just like Yohji had.

Within moments Yohji had his own snowball in his hands and rocketed it towards Ken and then another towards Omi and before the members of Weiß knew it they were engaged in a snowball war.

Omi had no idea how to even make a snowball yet again throw it, but he was pretty good at launching them since he had so much experience in throwing his darts. Omi had built a huge shield out of the snow and ducked behind it, but that didn't help much since Ken came charging out of nowhere and piled Omi into the snow, practically burying him.

Yohji was still trying to get Aya out from his very effective hiding place in the alleyway to the side of the Koneko. Instead, he gave up and went in, throwing snowballs in many directions. He held the softest cry and figured he had at least hit the redhead a bit. He turned the corner and saw Aya's whole head covered in snow. He was faced with a death glared, which almost sent him out of the alley, but instead the god dammed hugest snowball ever did. Yohji had to wonder how Aya even picked that thing up.

In the end, they were all covered head to foot in snow and panting exhausted. It was almost as if they all had to race around the whole of Tokyo, which was practically impossible. Omi and Ken rolled around in the snow near by, Ken every once in a while, throwing snowballs in Yohji and Aya's direction and then Omi joining in. Yohji tackled Aya since he was sick of digging up a handful of snow to throw at him. Aya couldn't resist, he fell heavily into the snow and they sank all the way down into the pavement like they had fallen into a grave. Aya struggled, but Yohji had him pinned and was shoveling snow into his face and down his shirt with an evil smirk.

Not too long after that Aya shoved Yohji off, brushing away the melting snow from his face. Before he knew what he was doing, Aya strived for revenge and had Yohji down, but this time he was merciless.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

Wow this is kind of OOC... sorry guys didn't mean for it to be that way, but it's kind of hard... I bet you're all wondering why exactly Aya wanted them out there to begin with, well it definitly wasn't to throw snow at them! 


	6. Chapter: Retreat and Presents

**!Discovering Snow!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Retreat and Presents**

Aya had certainly taught Yohji a lesson as the tall blonde dragged his feet back into the Koneko soaking wet and shivering. Aya followed behind him, almost just as soaked and shivering as his teammate. Behind them, Omi and Ken trudged in; looking a bit worse for wear compared to the other two.

Aya sighed frustrated… he had gotten involved in a snow battle instead of his real objective, but he didn't think he could have asked anyway, he didn't think he would have even bothered. But as the months passed, Aya became more and more aware of how Weiß felt more like a family than an assassin group.

He was planning on asking them what exactly they wanted for Christmas. The last present Aya had ever bought had been for his sister and half of it hung from his left ear. He wasn't really good at shopping… he really had no idea what to get any of them. Ken had gotten cleats on December 23rd for his birthday from all of them, but that left a blank slate for Christmas. It would suck to have a birthday around Christmas; Aya was lucky his was on the 4th of July. That was just luck, which he didn't seem to be getting any of it for finding presents for his team mates. It was impossible, just impossible.

Aya sighed, slipping into the bathroom before anyone else could. He always beat them to it, and used up all the hot water too. He couldn't help, but feel slightly bad for those who had to take a cold shower in winter. A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he blared the hot water and vanished into the steam.

After his shower, he flipped off the water and slipped back out from the steam. His skin was practically red from it, but he didn't seem to care or notice. Glancing at the fog-covered mirror he could faintly see written in Yohji's handwriting,

Aya heart Sakura. Omi heart Ken. Yohji heart

The rest was clearly wiped off. Aya felt like throwing a few more snowballs into Yohji's face. The playboy was the oldest and yet he still acted like a highschooler; like a little kid writing in bathroom stalls. Aya rolled his eyes to himself; they all knew Sakura had moved away. Aya didn't know if he was more happy or sad about that; it didn't matter, what mattered was getting presents before tomorrow, but why would he bother? Why was he even caring? Was it because they cared? It didn't matter; he just had to get them, decided, and fast.

Before Aya turned from the mirror he wiped over the words and revealed his own reflection, amethyst eyes staring back at him through blood red hair. Just then he realized he hadn't spared a second to gather clothes up before he snuck off to the shower. He cursed under his breathed and headed for the door, his hand brushing the cold, also foggy, handle. He twisted it, opening the door a crack. Frigid air blew at him as if he were going from the desert to Antarctica. He withdrew immediately, wrapping the towel closers around himself. He then went to glance outside; he looked to the left… then to the right. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

"What the hell? Hurry it the hell up, Aya! I'm freezing my ass off!" A dripping wet Ken stood to the right of the door so that when it opened it didn't hit him. Below him was a puddle of melted snow. He was obviously pissed off and shivering, his hot-headedness kicking in, too bad that couldn't keep him warm.

"Shut up Ken you get it before me and Omi, stop complaining!" Yohji complained back, shivering himself, his hair wet and matted to his head, other pieces sticking out in every direction.

"Aya probably used all the hot water anyway; it doesn't matter." Omi murmured, his eyes downcast. He was hugging himself trying to prevent himself from shivering. "I'm going to go get a blanket and turn on the heater sound good?"

"Sure." Ken muttered, glancing at Yohji who smiled warmly at Omi.

"Thanks Omi-kun."

"Save my spot." Omi laughed, going off to get a blanket first before he froze on his way to the heater.

"If there was a spot to save, too bad you're too slow!" Yohji called after him.

Aya slid out from the bathroom followed by a gust of steam that he hoped covered the fact that he only had on a towel, but it didn't matter. He just didn't care about anything today, since when did that happen? It didn't matter since he was gone in seconds, retreating to find clothes within the confines of his room where he would plot his Christmas shopping.

* * *

I know I'm horrible at updating, and I'm horrible at chapters! Right on Christmas and afterwards I got a mahor Weiß writter's block it was horrible! Sorry guys forgive meee!


	7. Chapter: Merry Christmas!

**Discovering Snow**

**

* * *

LAST Chapter 7: Merry Christmas!**

Aya sighed, leaning against the nearest wall. How annoying… he could now say he completely hated shopping especially on Christmas day… He was exhausted finally done with everything, carrying three bags all the way to the parking lot, barely getting the door to his white porche open. He slipped in heavily, tossing the bags in the shotgun seat.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Haha there's no way I can imagine that!"

"Yohji-kun that's mean."

"No I have to agree with him…" Ken was staring at Aya in disbelief and then back at his perfectly wrapped gift.

"Just…" Aya looked down and then back up, gathering words. "Open it."

In the end, from Aya, Ken got a brand new Soccer ball that was bright orange, much better than his old beat up one that he still insisted to keep anyway. It was from when he used to be a famous goalie. Used to be. He also got presents from everyone else, mostly consisting on everything to do with soccer. Omi got an eternal hard drive that he now wore around his neck like necklace and which he worshipped almost more than the laptop itself. He as well had gotten other items from his assassin family. Yohji, who had also gottenpresents from everyone else,had been the hardest, but Aya had finally figured it out. Yohji's fingers tore the wrapping paper away and discarded it with the other piles of it. He reached into it and withdrew…

A new orange piece of chalk taped on top of a book: Dating for Dummies.

The best present of all was their laughter that followed.

* * *

Yay I'm done -falls asleep.- Sorry about the delay again! I feel horrible! I'm writing a new fic and I plan to finish Darkness isn't always Evil... soon! Note: the last few chapters I got the numbers wrong! Thanks for reading! Review! 


End file.
